


In your eyes, blue is the warmest colour

by Phong_Vux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phong_Vux/pseuds/Phong_Vux
Summary: Xanh...Xanh của biểnXanh của bầu trờiVà... trong cả đôi mắt em nữa
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, riren
Kudos: 3





	In your eyes, blue is the warmest colour

**Author's Note:**

> Trong này mắt của Eren là xanh dương, của Levi là màu xám. "Blue is the warmest colour" là một bộ phim đồng tính của Pháp, mình khá thích phim này, lại thấy cái tên rất hợp với fic cho nên đặt luôn, chứ không liên quan gì đến nội dung phim hết.

Mưa

Tiếng mưa lách tách dội trên những vòm lá, hắn cứ đứng đấy, không biết bao lâu rồi, mái tóc đen loang lồ những vệt dài chảy xuống bờ vai. Thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ sau những vệt mây đen chẳng đủ để sưởi ấm cho mặt đất hoang tàn lầy lội, dội vào cánh mũi hắn thứ mùi ngai ngái hăng nồng. Đôi mắt xám lạnh lẽo nhìn xung quanh. Chỉ độc một màn mưa.

Trắng xóa.

Mưa, mưa suốt. Sao lại là mưa nhỉ? Sau cái ngày hôm đó trời cũng mưa dầm dề. Ngày mà đôi mắt xanh ấy nhắm lại, thu hết cả bầu trời của hắn với lời nói thì thầm gọi tên nhẹ như một cơn gió đầu mùa

\- Levi heichou...

Levi ngước lên nhìn trời, từng giọt nước như kim châm dội xuống gương mặt hốc hác. Màn mây dày đặc, bít bùng, xám xịt.

Xối xả

\- Như kiểu ngài đang khóc vậy!

Cũng vào một ngày mưa thằng nhóc con đã nói như thế, khi nhìn lên bầu trời và thấy đôi mắt hắn giống mây xám đến lạ. Levi nhếch mép cười. Hắn thích những ngày nắng hơn, khi sàn nhà sạch bóng, quần áo được gấp gọn gàng, khăn trải giường được giặt giũ, phẳng phiu ngay ngắn trên những sợi giây  
\- Heichou! Nhìn này, trắng tinh luôn!  
và cả đôi mắt đó cũng sáng đến không ngờ. Thứ màu xanh lơ ấy... có lẽ cậu ta chẳng bao giờ biết... đẹp đến nao người.

**

\- Tôi sẽ giết hết bọn chúng, băm vằm tất cả lũ Titan...

Cậu ta gào lên trong buổi xét xử, tiếng dây xích khô khốc vang lên không ngừng. Đến khi hắn nắm tóc thằng nhóc, buộc cậu ta phải ngước lên, khuôn mặt sưng vù với khóe môi bầm dập hé mở, dội vào trong hắn từng dòng kí ức như chiếc đồng hồ cát lật ngược. Mảng sống im lìm dưới lòng đất với sự điên rồ cuồng loạn ẩn sâu bên trong, không một tia sáng...

Eren Yeager, cái tên của con quái vật quỳ phục dưới chân, đã mang chút nắng xua tan màu xám tĩnh lặng trong đôi mắt hắn.

**

Levi bước đi. Chẳng biết về đâu. Quay đầu lại, hắn cũng chỉ thấy độc màn mưa.

Levi nguyên bản thấy Eren thật phiền phức và ở một góc nào đó hắn ghét Eren. Cậu ta bao giờ cũng là tâm điểm của mọi rắc rối. Là một đội trưởng Levi không thể lơ là cảnh giác Yeager, dù cậu ta có là thằng nhóc tân binh mặt búng ra sữa chăng nữa thì vẫn là một Titan, con quái vật bất trị. Nếu tất cả mọi điều cậu ta nói chỉ đơn thuần là biện bạch cho tội lỗi của cậu ta. Nếu cậu ta phản bội lại nhân loại... bằng bất cứ giá nào hắn nhất định sẽ không để chuyện ấy xảy ra.

Levi càng ngày càng quan tâm nhất cử nhất động của Eren trong đoàn trinh sát, xem xét cậu ta tập luyện, chật vật tham gia những thí nghiệm của Hanji, vùi đầu với những bản báo cáo, chờ đợi tin tức cậu ta trong những lần viễn chinh, nhìn cậu ta tươi cười tụ họp với bạn bè, đứng một góc lắng nghe những mẩu chuyện vụn vặt tán ngẫu về biển cả, sa mạc... những vùng đất xa xôi.

Cuối cùng Levi nhận thấy, Eren Yeager từ đầu đến cuối hoàn toàn là một thằng ngốc. Cậu ta chẳng ngần ngại lao vào miệng một con Titan để cứu đồng đội mình, nóng nảy nhảy ra để rồi làm hỏng hết cả kế hoạch. Dù chán ghét đến phát sợ với những ý tưởng điên rồ từ con nhỏ bốn mắt vẫn vui vẻ chấp nhận thử nó. Cậu ta căm thù titan, cũng căm thù những con người sống trong những bức tường nhưng lại sãn sàng đứng lên rồi bảo vệ tất cả. Cậu ta rõ ràng chỉ biết tập luyện và chém giết nhưng vẫn tung tăng dọn dẹp từ phòng nay sang phòng khác với nụ cười trên môi, không kêu ca, không phàn nàn, dù cho đó là cả 1 lâu đài. Levi không thể nói rằng cậu ta đáng yêu đến sợ với chiếc khăn quấn trên đầu.... 

Quá trung thực và quá thuần khiết.

Levi phát hiện ra dáng hình Eren càng ngày càng xuất hiện nhiều trong tâm trí hắn. Ngày ngày tư duy hắn đang gào lên vì bị địch xâm chiếm mà hắn bất lực. Trên mỗi con đường mòn hắn qua, dưới tán rừng đại ngàn tịch mịch, những thảo nguyên trải dài ngút ngàn, qua những con phố với những bài đồng dao bị thất lạc từ tiền kiếp, thúc ngựa phi trên những bức tường, trong tiếng gió gào thét, trong cơn mưa dữ dội, trong bóng tối nhập nhoạng của vầng trăng, trong ánh hoàng hôn đỏ ối rót trên những phiến lá... hắn đều thấy thấp thoáng hình bóng của Eren với đôi cánh phất phơi sau lưng tấm áo choàng.

\- Levi heichou...

Quá đẹp và quá tự do... trên đôi cánh mà hắn chẳng bao giờ có được.

* *

Bản án dành cho Eren Yeager đã được quyết định: hành quyết, người thực hiện - Levi Ackerman.  
Chiến thắng đến thật bất ngờ, rực rỡ như bông pháo hoa trên nền trời đen kịt. Trang sử tăm tối, đầy rẫy những đau thương và sự cuồng nộ khép lại bằng cái đầu của người đã từng là hi vọng của nhân loại.

\- Cậu có điều gì hối tiếc không?

Trong đêm tối âm u, giữa những đống xiềng xích của nhà tù chật hẹp, hắn lên tiếng hỏi, khô khốc. Để rồi nhận lại cái lắc đầu cùng tiếng cười khúc khích. Sao lại thế? Cậu ta cười gì? Chẳng phải cậu luôn muốn được tự do sao? Chẳng phải cậu muốn nhìn thấy biển sao?...  
Ngọn đuốc cháy bập bùng, vẽ lên bức tường những hình bóng chờn vờn.

\- Heichou...

Một chút ngập ngừng trong đôi mắt Eren làm hắn mong chờ. Nói đi. Hãy nói là cậu có. Chỉ cần như thế hắn sẽ sãn sàng phá nát chỗ này...

Một bàn tay lạnh vươn ra chạm vào khuôn mặt hắn. Màu xanh tĩnh lặng bỗng chốc khiến hắn bàng hoàng, trong veo, 1 bầu trời rực nắng. Khóe môi khẽ cong lên và nụ cười được vẽ trên khuôn mặt Eren, đẹp đến mức làm hắn ngột thở.

\- Tôi nhờ ngài 1 việc được không?

Nhắm mắt lại, Levi khẽ nghiêng đầu theo cái chạm, muốn hòa tan vào đôi tay ấy, cùng câu nói được được thốt ra trong bóng tối lạnh lùng

\- Hãy thay tôi ngắm nhìn biển cả...

Án tử của Yeager được thực hiện vào sáng sớm, khi bầu trời phía đông vẫn còn hưng hửng chút ánh sáng lấp ló.

\- Đồ quái vật! Đi chết đi!

\- Giết! Giết! Giết! Giết!...

Âm thanh phẫn nộ căm thù vang lên từng đợi tạo lên bản nhạc rùng rợn. Levi lãm đạm nhìn đám người bên dưới, rồi quay sang kẻ đang quỳ dưới chân hắn kia. Eren Yeager, chẳng ai nghĩ cậu ta là con người. Một kẻ bơ vơ, bị ruồng bỏ... chẳng thuộc về nơi nào. Trong đám tạp âm ấy, giọng nói thì thầm vang lên thu hút tâm trí của hắn.

\- Đẹp quá!

Mặt trời bắt đầu lên, ánh sáng hình rẻ quạt cuối chân trời buộc hắn phải nheo mắt lại. Trong một thoáng chốc cả không gian như bừng sáng và cậu ta mỉm cười

\- Tôi đã luôn muốn được ngắm bình minh cùng ngài.

Trong hoàn cảnh này sao?

\- Cậu còn hối tiếc gì không?

Levi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt kẻ tử tội, cố để đọc những suy nghĩ bên trong. Chẳng kịp để Eren trả lời, tên lính bên cạnh bắt đầu hô to

\- Đã đến giờ. Chuẩn bị...

Máu văng tung tóe, cả quảng trường như muốn vỡ tung trong tiếng reo hò. Levi đưa tay quệt ngang vệt máu trên má. Thứ mùi tanh tưởi làm hắm tởm lợm. Ngẩng lên nhìn trời, vẫn không một ngợn mây, một ngày nắng đẹp... A nắng... Đột nhiên hắn muốn nhìn thấy màu xanh trong đôi mắt của cậu ta quá. Gã đàn ông cúi xuống, cầm chiếc đầu Eren đang lăn lông lốc bên cạnh, lật mí mắt đang nhắm liền kia lên ...

Nhạc ăn mừng vang lên từng ngóc ngách, trên khắp các nẻo đường tràn ngập cánh hoa và pháo giấy bay bay như mưa, mọi người bắt đầu cầm tay nhau nhảy múa, hát hò. Lọt thỏm trong sự ồn ào tưng bừng ấy, Levi đã đứng chôn chân tại đây, vòng tay ôm lấy kẻ tội đồ của hắn... vệt máu vẫn loang ra, nhuốm đỏ cả lồng ngực.

Kể từ hôm đó, khi những bức tường được dỡ bỏ chẳng ai thấy Ackerman nữa. Nghe kể rằng, hắn ta cưỡi ngựa trên những thảo nguyên ngoài kia, chẳng biết là đi đâu. Sau này, khi nhắc đến cái tên Levi người ta thường nghĩ đến 1 người anh hùng, chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại, kẻ hạ gục con quái vật cuối cùng.  
Nhưng chẳng ai biết rằng, ngày hôm đó, cả bầu trời của Levi đã vỡ tan thành từng mảnh trên đôi tay hắn. Vệt nắng rực rỡ mà hắn thường khao khát giờ đây thiêu đốt tâm can, bóp nghẹt Levi trong thứ ánh sáng rạng ngời. Lóe lên trong phút chốc rồi nhạt phai dần, nhạt phai dần, hệt như ánh bình minh bị lấp sau đám mây đen... Khi thanh gươm được rút ra, thứ thanh âm sắc lạnh, Eren đã ngước lên nhìn hắn

\- Levi heichou...

Đôi mắt cậu ngập tràn nước. Giữa những tiếng đồng ca thúc giục về cái chết, trong thứ ánh sáng đẹp nhất của một ngày lưỡi gươm vung lên cắt một đường thật ngọt, hắn lại nghe thấy giọng nói đó...

.....

\- Ngài không có quyền làm thế!! Trả cậu ấy đây!!!!

Mikasa đã gào lên với hắn tại buổi tử hình, khi ôm lấy cái xác và giằng lại phần đầu của Eren. Nước mắt thi nhau chảy xuống, dàn dụa trên khuôn mặt. Phải, trước giờ vẫn thế, cô căm thù hắn, kẻ đã cướp đi toàn bộ lẽ sống của cô. Giờ hắn còn muốn gì nữa? Eren đã chết rồi. Chết rồi...

Levi nhìn người con gái trước mặt. Thật tốt khi cô ta còn có thể khóc. Cổ áo bị túm chặt và nắm đấm được vung ra khiến cơ mặt Levi tê rần.

Đúng rồi cứ như vậy đi

Hận ta đi

Hận ta đi

Hận ta đi

Hận ta đi

Hận ta đi...

Nên như thế. Nhìn ta với ánh mắt tràn đầy phẫn nộ như đôi mắt của phiên tòa hôm ấy. Giận dữ đi. Như cái cách cậu chém Titan....Nhưng

\- Tha thứ cho tôi...

Tại sao chứ? Lẽ ra phải là hắn. Hắn mới chính là kẻ phải cầu xin tha thứ. Hắn mới chính là kẻ tội đồ bị đày đọa... Cậu ta chẳng còn hối tiếc. Bầu trời hôm ấy cũng thật đẹp. Vậy tại sao? Tại sao cậu lại nhìn hắn với đôi mắt như thế?

* *

Đến giờ Levi mới hiểu ra, vì cậu ta quá giống hắn. Đến nỗi mà mỗi lần nhìn sâu vào mắt thằng nhóc hắn đều thấy hình bóng mình thấp thoáng ở bên trong với những dòng ức đen kịt thành phố gầm. Levi Ackerman, con quái vật dưới lòng đất. Toàn bộ điều ấy đã khơi ngợi cho hắn những hứng thú về cái tên Eren. Vì quá giống nên mới để ý. Và quá tự tin đến khờ khạo, hắn đã trót để mình vượt quá giới hạn mà chẳng nhận ra. Đánh đồng những cảm xúc là nhiệm vụ, hắn có 1 cớ hoàn hảo để biện luận cho ánh mắt kiếm tìm hình bóng Eren. Dần dần hắn cứ chìm sâu vào trong đấy không sao dứt ra được. Sai lầm lớn nhất cuộc đời Levi là để tên nhóc đó có cơ hội đi sâu vào tim mình. Một chút yếu mềm để rồi cậu ta đập tan bức tường kiên cố hắn dựng lên với cả thế giới.

Vẫn luôn là những cơn mưa. Một cơn mưa và bắt đầu cho tất cả.

Mù mịt

\- Mưa to quá. Mày cũng ướt hết rồi.

Âm thanh bên ngoài thu hút sự chú ý của Levi. Hắn bị lạc và tìm được kho chứa củi bị bỏ hoang từ đời nào, bụi bặm ở khắp nơi.

\- Ơ đội trưởng, ngài cũng ở đây sao?

Eren đứng ngoài cửa trân trối nhìn hắn, từng giọt nước thi nhau chảy xuống từ tấm áo choàng ướt sũng của cậu.

\- Buộc ngựa rồi vào đi. Cậu định đứng đấy đến bao giờ?

...

Levi quyết định dừng chân cho đến khi mưa ngớt. Những người khác chắc cũng tìm chỗ trú hết rồi. Đằng nào thì mưa cũng làm hoạt động của bọn Titan yếu đi, mà cứ cố đi tiếp thì cũng bị nhiễm lạnh. Hai người đều im lặng tựa lưng vào vách gỗ. Tiếng mưa lách tách dội trên những vòm lá, như một bản nhạc không lời bắt đầu ru ngủ cho đôi mắt mỏi mệt của hắn, kế hoạch thay đổi đột ngột và hắn hoàn toàn chẳng chợp mắt ba ngày nay rồi....

Tiếng hát bắt đầu văng vẳng đâu đây, hệt như một lời ru, hơi ấm bắt đầu truyền đến khi hắn cảm thấy có cái gì chạm vào mình, mượt như tơ, quả là dễ chịu. Levi bắt đầu nhớ lại, rất lâu rồi khi hắn còn bé xíu thỉnh thoảng mẹ cũng ru hắn ngủ, trước khi Kenny xuất hiện và đảo lộn tất cả. Nụ cười người phụ nữ thấp thoáng sau những màn sương hiện ra trong tâm trí.

\- Levi à...

Dù đó chỉ là trong những mảng kí ức vụn vặt và mờ nhạt về thời thơ ấu nhưng vẫn đủ cho Levi thấy mình bé lại. Nó thật bình yên khi được ôm ấp trong một vòng tay. Mềm mềm, và hắn bắt đầu rúc sâu vào thứ đó. Tiếng cười khúc khích được bật ra, tiếng hát ngừng 1 chút rồi tiếp tục.

Mẹ !?

Không phải. Thanh âm cho hắn biết đây là giọng nam, nó quá trầm so với một người phụ nữ.

" Nhìn này, bây giờ con đã an toàn ở trong tim ta và nói....tạm biệt mùa đông..."

Ai vậy?

" Gió rít gào, có một màu xám trong đôi mắt con, bầu trời khóc..."

Hắn bắt đầu mở mắt ra.

\- A, tôi làm ngài thức giấc sao? Xin lỗi!

Levi vẫn chẳng thấy gì ngoài một màu trắng mơ màng. Vài giây sau các đường nét mới bắt đầu xuất hiện, từ một nét bút thanh mảnh dần dần lan ra vẽ lên khuôn mặt của Eren. Làn da, đôi mắt như mang theo ánh sáng, làm hắn không sao nhìn rõ được.

Chẳng biết vì sao Levi lại nằm gối đầu lên đùi Eren, hắn cũng chẳng bận tâm, nó dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều so với mặt đất cứng ngắc và đầy bụi bặm kia. Cậu nhóc cúi xuống nhìn hắn, vệt hồng trên vành tai cho hắn biết cậu ta đang đầy ngượng ngùng và bối rối.

\- Mưa ngừng chưa?

\- T-t- thưa, vẫn-n chưa ạ

Hắn khẽ gật đầu rồi nhắm mắt lại. Vẫn rúc vào người Eren. Không tệ. Thỉnh thoảng cảm nhận hơi ấm thân thể con người, nó .... rất tuyệt!

\- Hát tiếp đi!

\- Ơ vâng

Thằng nhóc lúng túng trả lời lại. Phần nhạc sau đó ít nhiều lạc nhịp, từng ngôn từ trở nên rời rạc và dường như chẳng có ý nghĩa.

" Màn đêm lõm bõm bơi sang ngang, chúng ta đi theo vị nữ thần bóng tối... đến với thế giới huyền bí của những ánh đèn...."

Sơ xuất của Levi. Lẽ ra hắn phải ngồi dậy, phải đẩy thằng nhóc ra, phải mắng cậu ta một trận. Hắn thừa biết cậu ta đang nói dối và mưa đã tạnh từ đời nào. Nắng đã lên nhảy nhót trên khuôn của cậu ta rồi cơ mà. Nhưng biểu cảm ấy, bàn tay dịu dàng vuốt ve trên mái tóc, hơi ấm vương vấn trên làn da... hắn không sao khước từ được ánh mắt mơ màng đó. Bài hát vẫn được cất lên, những nốt nhạc cứ vang xa mãi.

" Hỏi những đám mây, đưa cho ta một giấc mộng trắng..."

Một chút nữa.

Một chút nữa, một chút nữa thôi... Levi thiếp ngủ trong vòng tay của Eren và chưa bao giờ trong suốt những tháng ngày khoác lên tấm áo trinh sát hắn có một giấc ngủ bình yên như vậy.

...

Levi tỉnh dậy giữa những giấc mơ chập chờn nối tiếp nhau không điểm dừng. Chào mừng hắn là cả một màu trắng xóa...

Sau khi thoát khỏi những cánh rừng mưa, Levi lang thang trong những thung lũng phía Tây, nhưng quầng sáng của bầu trời phương Bắc lại bắt lấy ánh nhìn của hắn. Khi bóng tối xâm chiếm mọi thứ, trong tiếng dế kêu rả rích, bừng lên thứ ánh sáng mơ hồ, vẽ lên bầu trời những hình thù mờ ảo...

Suốt cả cuộc đời, Levi chưa bao giờ thấy tuyết rơi nhiều như thế. Trắng xóa, mù mịt... và mặt trời chẳng bao giờ lên. Nhìn hơi thở mình nhanh chóng đóng băng lại rồi rơi xuống những vụn nước li ti, hắn bỗng dưng thấy hối hận vì đã đến đây. Hơn 1 tuần rồi mà hắn vẫn chẳng tìm thấy vầng sáng ấy. Nó là gì nhỉ? Thức ăn dự trữ chẳng còn nhiều, chó sói ở khắp mọi nơi và những trận bão tuyết cứ quật lên giữ dội. Sau khi thoát khỏi những bức tường, quả thật có những thứ còn đáng sợ hơn bọn Titan. Levi dặm chân bước ra khỏi hang động - chỗ chú tạm thời trong cơn bão tuyết cách đây vài giờ, có lẽ hắn nên rời khỏi đây và đi đến vùng đất nào âm ấm chút. Trong bảng màu đen trắng đan xen đến nhức mắt, bóng thông xiêu vẹo giữa những cơn gió, phải mất một lúc Levi mới tìm được phương hướng. Hắn nhìn xuống lớp tuyết phủ dày hàng tấc, bỗng dưng lại nhớ đến...

\- Tay ngài ấm quá!

Khi những giọt mưa chuyển thành bông tuyết lấp đầy những con đường, thằng nhóc con đã nói như thế, vòng tay ôm, rúc vào người hắn. Lạnh cóng... Lạ là Levi không hề đẩy Eren ra, không mắng mỏ hay " dần" cậu ta một trận. Hắn không biết mình bị làm sao nữa. Trúng độc chăng? Chắc thế. Vì trà cậu ta pha bao giờ cũng có mùi vị đặc biệt, làm hắn chẳng thể uống của người khác nữa. Tâm trí cứ như bị ném ra ngoài không gian, chẳng thể suy xét khi hắn nhìn thấy giọt nước mắt bắt đầu rơi trong thứ màu xanh kia. Choáng váng! Hắn chẳng biết làm gì ngoài việc đứng im ở đó để cậu gục trên vai mình, bàn tay khẽ lướt dọc sống lưng và lời nói được bật ra thật dịu dàng.

\- Ngốc!

Levi ngước lên nhìn trời, khoé môi bỗng nhếch lên ý cười, từ lúc nào mà trong hắn chỉ toàn những kí ức về cậu? Cơn gió xào xào qua những tán thông, thả trôi vào bóng tối tiếng tuyết rơi bình bịch. Vào lúc đó, trên những bức tường, cậu ta đứng đấy, nhưng sao thật chơi vơi, cảm giác như cậu muốn buông cả bản thân xuống vực sâu kia vậy...

Mây bắt đầu tan ra, rồi đột nhiên cả không gian như bừng sáng. Từng dải màu sắc vẽ lên trời những đường nét huyền bí, mềm như một tấm lụa. Levi ngẩn ngơ đứng nhìn. Hắn vốn chẳng tin vào thần thánh, càng không tin vào những câu chuyện cổ, nhưng quả thật, cứ như đứng giữa chốn thần tiên. Hơn một tuần ngập ngụa trong tuyết và bóng tối, ánh đèn leo lét chẳng thể xua tan cái lạnh, bừng lên đầy rực rỡ diệu kì. Gió thổi qua tán lá xào xạc, tiếng sói hú vang vọng không gian...

\- Heichou, ngài biết không, có những vùng đất bị đóng băng vĩnh cửu, nhưng ở đấy có thứ ánh sáng đẹp lắm, người ta bảo nó là cực quang....

Những bản màu bắt đầu hòa vào nhau, xanh lá, đỏ, tím.... vẫn mềm như một tấm lụa, nhưng hắn chẳng thấy gì ngoài một màu xanh dương. Mọi thứ như mờ đi và hắn chỉ thấy duy nhất sắc màu ấy. Một bầu trời rực nắng. Một bình minh chói lòa. Một đôi mắt trong veo....

Nhắm mắt lại hắn cũng chỉ thấy cậu, cả hình dáng và nụ cười. Thật chân thực. Những mỗi lần giơ tay ra mọi thứ đột nhiên úa tàn, rơi rụng, đỏ thẫm trên tay hắn. Chẳng thể chạm vào. Chẳng thể giữ lấy. Đi thẳng vào trong những giấc mơ, kéo dài cơn ác mộng suốt bao năm nay...

Levi giật mình mở mắt ra, những ngón tay cũng theo đó mà ngập ngừng thu lại. Vầng sáng biến mất và tuyết bắt đầu rơi, có lẽ chỉ nhìn thấy nó khi trời quang mây, đấy là lí do hắn chẳng tìm thấy được trong suốt 1 tuần ngập trong bão gió. Khẽ liếm đi bông tuyết rơi trên bờ môi khô khốc, nó lập tức tan chảy, nhạt thếch.

Này Eren, tại sao tay cậu lại luôn lạnh như thế? Tựa như bông tuyết giữa trời đông. Mỗi lần khi ta định nắm lấy, có vẻ như nó sẽ êm đềm tan ra...

Levi bước đi. Đường về mù mịt. Có còn ý nghĩa gì chẳng? Khi ánh sáng lung linh nơi tận cùng thế giới cũng chẳng có cậu...

Hắn nhếch mép cười. Không. Chẳng thấy nữa rồi. Thứ màu xanh ấy. Cậu đã đi rồi... trên đôi tay hắn. Sắc màu mà chính hắn đã bóp nát trong buổi bình minh rực rỡ.  
Nếu có thể xoay ngược thời gian, hắn sẽ làm gì? Nhiều lắm. Nhưng không được nữa rồi. Vậy ra con nhỏ 4 mắt kia đã đúng. Hắn không cần những hồi ức, cũng chẳng cầu sự tha thứ của người khác, miễn sao có cậu ở đây bây giờ. Đã quá muộn để quay lại như trước nhưng hắn vẫn mong được gặp cậu một lần nữa, thì thầm với cậu từ sâu thẳm bên trong.

Nực cười làm sao khi con người lại quá dễ rơi vào lưới tình.

Đến khi nhận ra là mình yêu cả đôi mắt đó thì hắn đã để cậu đi rồi.

Và cứ thế Levi cứ đi mãi, đi mãi với cơn mưa dai dẳng kéo dài suốt cả cuộc đời.

Chôn vùi cả một tình yêu ngập tràn màu nắng.

Tìm kiếm một chút màu xanh cho riêng mình...

Levi _End

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là fic mình viết cách đây khá là lâu (cũng phải tầm 4;5 năm gì đấy), đã được đăng trên Wattpad giờ thì bê lên đây :)), dự định là có 2 phần, phần 1 là về Levi, 1 phần 2 là của Eren. Phần của Eren sẽ giải thích tất cả những hành động của Eren, vì sao cậu lại chấp nhận cái chết dễ dàng như vậy, vì sao cậu lại khóc...., hai người sau này thế nào? Nhưng, sau khi viết xong phần của Levi khá lâu rồi, mình nhận ra phần của Eren mình không thể viết tiếp được nữa, vì thế truyện sẽ dừng ở đây. Levi và Eren có gặp lại nhau không?? Câu trả lời sẽ tùy thuộc vào mỗi người. 
> 
> Bật mí một chút, với mình họ có gặp nhau, ở hơn nghìn năm sau đó, một kiếp cùng nửa đời tìm kiếm, cuối cùng Levi cũng có thể chạm bầu trời của mình...


End file.
